a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subassembly case including a flat sheet metal shield consisting of electrically conducting material, having venting holes, and being supported by recessed shoulders on the front and rear members of the subassembly case to which it is detachably connected by V-shaped fastening spring clips.
b. Description of the prior Art
A sheet metal shield of a subassembly case is described in a catalog ET 1.1 entitled "Mounting System ES 902C 19-Inch Type" by Siemens AG, 1987 issue, Ordering No. E86010-K4101-A211-A1. This sheet metal shield is edged on all sides. The face edges of the sheet metal shield contain captured nuts for ratchet screws. This sheet metal shield is screwed to the sides of the subassembly case. This sheet metal shield has the disadvantage that substantial storage or transport volume is required due to its edges all around. Moreover, additional holes in the side parts of the subassembly case are needed to attach the shield.